Teen Wolf: The Bite
by Kimberly8708
Summary: Allison is out in the woods hunting a werewolf when something terrible happens. She gets bitten. How will she cope with the transformation. What will happen between her and Scott. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Teen wolf or any of the charecters. This statement applies for the whole story so I won't repeat it.  
**

Chapter 1

ALLISONS POV

It's 9pm, the sky dark outside. I grab my phone and dial Scotts number. He answers on the third ring.  
"Hey Allison"  
"Scott, where are you? I need to see you right now."  
"Ok, you want to meet in the usual place?" asks Scott.  
"No, are you at home?  
"yeah, but..."  
"Ok I'll be right there"  
"Allison are you alright?"

No i'm not alright, I'm freaking out! I don't know what to do. Hopefully Scott will Know.

"Not really" And with that I hung up.

I grab my car keys off the desk in my room and start down the stairs. I need to get to Scotts house.

SCOTTS POV

I'm sitting in my room wondering what the heck Allison needs to see me for so bad. Well i won't be wondering long, I can hear her car pulling into the driveway. I walk down the stairs to open the door. As soon as I open the door she walks in and grabs my hand, pulling me up the stairs back to my room.

"Is your mom home?"  
"No she's at work"  
"What is going on Allison?"

She looks up at me and her eyes fill with tears.

"What's wrong, just tell me

"I was... out in the woods, hunting the werewolf that killed those hikers" she pauses.

"And" I prompt, to get her to continue.

"And this" she says and lifts her shirt to show the teeth marks in the skin on her side.

My eyes go wide and I hear my own sharp intake of breath. No, no this can't be happening! Not Allison! I'm frozen in shock for a few minutes trying to wrap my head around what happened and what's going to happen now. Allison has been bitten. She will turn into a werewolf at the next full moon. There's also her father to think about who is also a werewolf hunter.

I pull her into my arms and hold her tight while she cries into my shoulder. We stand like that for several minutes before she stops crying. I pull back to look at her.

"It's going to be alright, I'm going to help you through this."

I let her go and pull my phone out of my pocket.

"What are you doing" Allison asks.

"Calling Stiles" I answer. She nods her head.

"Hello"

"Stiles, hey man what are you doing?"

"I'm on my way to your house"

"Ok, good, hurry up and get here."

"I'll be there in two minutes"

"Ok bye"

"See ya soon"

I hang up the phone and walk back over to Allison, I take her hand and pull her over to the bed to sit on the edge next to her.

"Stiles is great, he really helped me out in the beginning."

As if on cue Stiles enters the room.

"Hey guys what's up, what did you need me to hurry for?"

"Well buddy, we're going to need your help"

"Ok what's the problem?"

Allison stood up and lifted her shirt to show Stiles the bite. Stiles stared at the bite mark, eyes wide.

"Oh my god, Oh my god. How did this happen?"

"She was out hunting" I answer

"Did you see who it was" Stiles asks.

"No they were to fast."

"How long ago did it happen."

"About an hour." she replies.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes.

"Well the full moon is in 4 days, so we're going to have to come up with a plan." I say.

Allison and Stiles both nod their heads in agreement.

"And no one can know about this, if Allison's father finds out..."

Allison winces, If her father found out, he would kill her.

Stiles clears his throat. "Alright I'm going to go do some research, see if i can find out who did this and why."

"Yeah sounds good, thanks man" I say.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" and with that Stiles left.

"I should go to." Allison says.

"What... what about your dad?"

"If I don't come home my dad will know something is up"

"Yeah i guess your right but... Just be careful ok. You can't let him find out."

"I know Scott, I know. I'll be careful."

I walked Allison down the stairs and outside to her car. I pulled her in for a hug and didn't want to her go.

"If you need anything call me"

"I will" she says

"I'm serious Allison anything at all, Just call"

She nods her head and reaches up to press her lips to mine very briefly before getting into her car and driving away.

A/N: Let me know what you guys think. There will be more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ALLISONS POV

I feel a little better now that I talked to Scott and Stiles. I know that they will help me get through this. I pull into my driveway and see my dad's car is already here. Great. I get out of my car and shut the door quietly.

I just need to get up to my room. I open the front door and look around, I don't see him. I shut the door quietly. I'm almost there, I just need to get up the stairs and then I won't have to worry about my father asking questions. Tip toeing up the stairs i make it to my room and shut the door.

The first thing I'm going to do is take a shower. I walk into my bathroom and start the water. I undress and throw my clothes in the hamper, then climb into the shower. The hot water is soothing and is helping me to relax. I clean my wound as best as i can. Once I'm all clean I step out and dry myself being very careful of my wound. I bandage it up, and get dressed for bed.

I'm exhausted, i guess a werewolf attack will do that to a person. After I'm in bed i hear the door crack open, my father is checking on me. I pretend I'm sleeping. He closes the door and after a while i drift off to sleep.

I'm running through the woods, everything looks red and I hear a terrifying growl. It took me a second to realize that the growl came from me. I'm chasing something, no, someone. They are running fast but I'm faster. I'm gaining on them. I reach out to grab their leg and notice the claws on my hands. I have CLAWS. I've got him and I rip him to shreds in seconds. There is blood everywhere. Someone is calling my name.

I wake up with Scott sitting on the edge of my bed shaking me and i realize it was him that was saying my name.

"Scott what are you doing here?"

"I was out on your roof. I didn't want to leave you alone tonight, and then i heard you having a nightmare. Are you alright?"

I shake my head. No I'm not alright. i just had a nightmare that i ripped somebody up which could actually happen when i transform in four days on the full moon.

"What was your nightmare about?"

"I was a werewolf, and i was chasing someone and I caught them and killed them" I sobbed

Scott climbed up onto the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"You know I won't let that happen Allison, don't worry. " He said and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm going to help you through this, I'll help you learn to control it. I won't let you hurt anyone." He says and hugs me tighter.

"Go back to sleep Ok, I'll be here if you have another nightmare."

It wasn't long before i fell back asleep in Scotts arms.

When I wake up in the morning Scott is gone. I grab my phone off the night table next to my bed and see that i have a new text. I open the message and see that it's from Scott saying that when he heard my dad getting up, he thought that he better go.

I got up and got ready for school and headed down to the kitchen to find something for breakfast. As I was making my cereal my dad walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning" He said cheerfully

"Morning dad"

"What time did you get home last night? I didn't see you when you came in."

Here goes nothing.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. It was pretty late and I was really tired, so I just went right to bed.

"OK, Have a good day at school" He says as he leaves the kitchen.

"OK see ya later dad." Wow that's it, I was expecting much worse.

I finish my cereal and start walking to my car to drive to school.

I'm at my locker getting my books for my first class when Scott and Stiles walk up to me.

"Hey are you sure it's a good idea for you to be here today." Scott asks

"Yeah, I think a werewolf attack gets you a couple of days off school." Stiles adds

"It's OK guys, I'm fine. And no one is supposed to know anything happened so...I can't exactly take time off from school for no apparent reason."

"If you say so. How is your wound?" Scott asks

"All healed up, good as new." I reply

Scott nods his head slowly with a concerned look on his face. The bell rings signaling that everyone should be getting to their first class.

"See you guys later" I say as I walk away.

A/N Hi, Let me know what you guys think. More coming soon. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**SCOTTS POV**

I watch Allison walk in the direction of her first class.

"I'm worried about her Stiles, things are going to start changing and i don't want her to freak out during class."

"Yeah i know what you mean, we'll just have to keep an eye on her." We walk to our first class in silence, taking our usual seats at the back of the room.

"Did you find anything out last night after you went home?" Scott asks

"No, nothing. I talked to Issac but he didn't know anything. He's gonna see what he can find out."

"Who would do that to her? Obviously who ever it was knew she was a hunter. So why wouldn't they just kill her. Why bite her?"

"I don't know man, maybe revenge. The hunter becomes the hunted. Maybe they wanted her to know what it's like to hunted all the time."

"What was she doing out there alone anyway. She knows how dangerous it is."

"Speaking of dangerous, what are we going to do on Friday for the full moon?" asks Stiles. " I think we are going to need something a little stronger than handcuffs this time, that didn't work out so good."

"Well my mom is going to be working the night shift on Friday so she won't be home til morning. We could set something up in the basement."

"Like what?" Stiles asks

"I don't know yet, We'll have to figure that part out."

Scott spent the rest of the morning listening for Allison to make sure she was alright.

**ALLISONS POV**

The morning went by quickly, before I knew it, it was lunch time. I walked into the lunch room with Lydia. That's when it hit me. I could smell everything in the room all at once. All the different things the other students were having for lunch hit me so hard it made me dizzy. Scott saw me walk in and jumped up to walk over to me.

"Hey do you want to sit with... You OK Allison?"

"Yeah fine, just a little dizzy"

"Here come on." Scott took my hand and lead me over to the table he and Stiles were sitting at. Lydia went to and started talking to Stiles.

"Drink this." Scott said handing me a bottle of water. I grabbed the bottle and took a few sips.

"Its the smell, I can smell everything. I just got a little dizzy."

"Yeah that's normal. When you get used to it, it won't make you dizzy anymore." I nodded in understanding.

"So this Friday is the full moon. You should tell your dad that your staying at Lydia's or something so he won't be suspicious. You can come over to my house right after school and me and Stiles will be there to help you. Maybe even Issac just to be sure you don't get out."

"OK sounds good." I say bravely but I'm actually terrified. In three days I'm going to transform into a monster. Scott must know how scared i really am because he says "Allison, It's all going to be OK. I promise. I won't leave your side."

I was glad to leave the lunch room and head back to class. Of course the smell of food was gone but it was replaced by other things, like perfume, and laundry soap, and body odor from a few kids who really needed to shower. My classes continued to fly by until the final class. That is when my ears kicked into overdrive. I was trying to finish my school work in class so i wouldn't have to do it later but i couldn't focus. Everything was so loud. Chairs squeaking across the floor, pencils scratching on paper, the clock on the wall ticking, someone's phone vibrating in their pocket, everyone breathing and their heartbeats. It was giving me a headache. My head started to hurt really bad. I was getting really frustrated with my new and improved senses.

Scotts last class was right next to mine.

"Scott, can you hear me?" I whispered. I was pretty sure that he could, but i wanted to make sure.

"Allison, I can hear you." He whispered back

"I have to get out of here, my head is killing me."

"OK I'll meet you outside on the lacrosse field." I grabbed my stuff and left the classroom.

Five minutes later I was walking onto the lacrosse field. Scott was already there.

"I can't do this Scott." I said as I started to pace in front of him. I was getting angry.

"I know how you feel, i felt the same way. It will get easier."

"I can hear everything and it's really giving me a headache and frustrating me." I was close to snapping.

"I'm going to help you, we can start training tonight if you want." Just then Stiles ran onto the field.

"Hey guys what's going on. I saw you leave class and was worried."

"We are trying to have a conversation." I yell. I feel my fingertips tingle and then a little pain.

Scott looks at me with wide eyes.

"Allison, you need to calm yourself down." He says quietly.

I look down and see the same claws that I had in my nightmare from last night. My claws.

A/N As always let me know what you think. More coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**SCOTTS POV**

Allison is standing in front of me claws out and eyes yellow. Stiles is walking up behind her and to right. He freezes when he sees her claws are out. Allison spins around and lunges for him. I turn wolf and grab both of her arms and pull them behind her back, with her back against my chest. I hold her to me as tight as I can. She is growling quietly.

"Allison?" I ask. She doesn't reply.

"Allison, It's just Stiles." She still says nothing.

"Can you take a deep breath for me? You need to calm yourself down." I say. Stiles takes a step back and puts his hands up and says,

"You need to lower your heart rate, Allison. Focus on something that will calm you and lower your heart rate."

She must understand because she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and blows it out. She does this a few more times and finally her claws go back into her fingernails and she opens her eyes. Her eyes are back to normal but they are filled with tears.

"Hey, come here." I say and I turn her around and wrap my arms around her. She hugs me back as she cries into my shirt. Stiles walks up and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you did a really good job. You gained control over yourself very quickly." Stiles says.

"Stiles, you alright?" I ask him. He looks over at me and nods his head.

"It's not the first time I was almost attacked by a new werewolf, and something tells me it won't be the last." He says with a little laugh.

"You ready to get out of here?" I ask. She just nods her head. I release her from the hug and just take her hand. She puts her other hand up in front of her face to look closer at her fingernails where her claws just were.

As we walk to the parking lot, I ask her if she would come to my house right now and she says yes.

"We'll see ya later Stiles."

"Yeah, later guys."

I hop in her car and we head to my house.

When we get there, I take her up to my room. I walk around the room turning on everything that makes noise. The TV, radio, the faucet in the bathroom, and my alarm clock. She looks at me with a very confused look on her face.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to make my head explode?" She asks. I smile at her and say

"No, I'm starting your training to help you control all the new senses." I take her hand and pull her to the center of the room.

"OK Allison, what do you hear?"

"Is that a joke? You know i can hear everything. I can even hear your neighbors dog barking." She replies. I smile at her again

"OK close your eyes. I want you to focus on only one sound. Focus on the water running in the bathroom." I say

She closes her eyes and concentrates on the sounds.

"Zone it all out and just listen to the water running." I say

"Scott everything is so loud. I don't think i can." She says and opens her eyes.

"You can do it Allison, I know you can." I say and she closes her eyes again. About 30 seconds later a small smile forms on her lips.

"I'm doing it Scott, all i can hear is the water." She says smiling.

"Good, now the clock." I say. Her smile vanishes as she concentrates again.

"I got it!" She says, opening her eyes. I smile down at her.

"OK Allison, now my heartbeat, only my heartbeat." I say quietly, staring right into her eyes. She stares back for a moment before closing her eyes again and that same look of concentration is on her beautiful face. She smiles softly as she listens. As she's listening she reaches her hand up to rest over my heart, and very slowly lowers her head so that her ear is against my chest. I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head.

She lifts her head and presses her lips to mine, softly at first, but then with more force.

"Thank you Scott." She says as she pulls back.

"No problem." I reply. "I would do anything for you Allison, because I love you." I say quietly looking right into her eyes.

"Love you too." She says kissing me again.

"Do you think your going to be alright tonight?" I ask

"Yeah, I think so."

"OK you should go let your dad know that you'll be staying at Lydia's house Friday night, And call Lydia so that she knows it's a cover in case your dad calls her house."

"OK"

"And you should probably call Stiles and apologize for nearly ripping his face off." I say with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see ya later." She says as she walks out the door.

A/N Let me know what you guys think. More coming soon. Also if anyone has any ideas or suggestions that would make the story better I would love to hear them, or if there is anything that you want to see happen let me know. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**SCOTTS POV**

I walk around my room turning off everything, except for the radio, that i had turned on for Allisons training session. That went really good. I'm straightening up my room, listening to the music, when I hear my mom's car pull into the driveway. I hear the front door open and start walking down the stairs. The smell from the box she is carrying hits me as I walk and my mouth starts to water.

"Hey Scott, I bought a pizza for dinner." She says as she shuts the door.

"YES, thank you mom, your the best. This smells really good." I reply as I take the box from her and carry it to the kitchen. I open the box and grab a slice and take a huge bite. My mom looks over at me with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised.

"Get a plate Scott." She says "and a napkin." She adds as she looks at my mouth. "What are you an animal?" She asks. I laugh.

"Well, actually, I am." I say still laughing.

"Ha Ha real funny." She says with a small smile. Mom found out that I was a werewolf a few months ago, when Matt held us all hostage at the police station. She didn't talk to me for a week,she wouldn't even look at me. It was a really hard time for me. Everything worked out though and we are closer then ever. I really want to tell her about Allison, but the least amount of people who know she was bitten the better. If her father ever found out he would kill her. Literally. In a family of hunters, they live by a code and if your bitten then you can't live. That's how her family seen things.

That is how Allisons mother died. She was bitten by Derek, who was trying to save my life because Allisons mother was trying to kill me.

She found out that me and Allison were having sex when we were not supposed to be seeing each other. The public story is that it was suicide due to a long history with depression, but Allison told me what really happened. Allisons dad helped her mom kill herself so she wouldn't turn into a werewolf.

"Scott, hello, did you hear what i just said?"

"Um what, sorry mom, I didn't hear. I kinda zoned out for a minute." I reply as I come back to the here and now.

"I said that I'm going to have to work a double on Friday. You know how the full moon brings out the lunatics." She says.

"Yeah OK." I say nodding my head. The full moon sure did bring out the lunatics.

"So I'll be gone when you get home from school, and I won't get back until Saturday morning. Are you gonna be alright here alone?" She asked concerned.

"Oh yeah I'll be fine. You know I can control it." I answer. It's Allison I'm worried about.

"Yeah I know, but i still worry about you." She says with a small smile.

"I know. Thanks for the pizza mom. I'm going to go up to my room and work on my homework."

I've been buried in my homework for about an hour. I actually got a lot done, when stiles bursts through my bedroom door.

"Dude,come on we have to go, my dad just got a call. They've found another body in the Beacon Hills Preserve. I heard him say it was an animal attack."

"What? Seriously."

"Yeah dude, come on we're going." Stiles says excitedly. I stand up and start walking toward the door.

"Yeah, Maybe I can get a scent from where they found the body and see if I know who it is." Anytime there is an animal attack in Beacon Hills it is always a werewolf, But nobody knows that except for the werewolves. And Stiles, of course.

"Yeah, maybe. It could be the same one that attacked Allison." He adds. Allison. Oh no, It couldn't have been Allison, right. She's not fully transformed, not until Friday at the full moon.

"Stiles, you don't think Allison could have done this do you? She's not fully transformed yet." I ask him, getting a little worried now.

"No I don't think Allison could have done it. Why don't you call her and see where she is. Maybe we should take her with us. She could sniff around and see if it is the same one that attacked her." Stiles suggested. I nod at him.

"Yeah, good idea." I take my phone out of my pocket and dial her number. The phone rings once, twice, and then a third time before going to voice mail. Damn it!

"Hey Allison it's Scott, Um could you call me back as soon as you get this. It's important." I hang up the phone and hope that she calls back soon.

"OK Stiles, lets go." I say as i grab my jacket.

We get out to Stiles Jeep and hop in. He starts the engine and pulls away quickly, headed in the direction of the Beacon Hills Preserve.

A/N Hey there guys, let me know what you think. Also any ideas or suggestions. More coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

ALLISONS POV

I get in my car and drive away from Scotts house, but I don't really feel like going home right away so I drive around for a while. As I drive I think about how much I've learned today. First at the Lacrosse field, learning how to lower my heart rate, and then at Scotts house learning how to focus with my new hearing. It won't be so hard to zone it all out from now on. I smile to myself as I think of Scotts heartbeat.

When I get home I go looking for my father. I find him in his study.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course." He answers.

"Um, well I was just thinking I could stay the night at Lydia's house this Friday. If that's OK with you."

"Sure, what will you girls be doing?" He asks

"Probably just having a movie and munchies night. Hanging out, you know." I say. As I'm talking I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pull it out and check the caller ID. Scott. I can't answer in front of my father. It'll have to wait till I'm alone. I hit the ignore button to send it to voice mail.

"Sounds like fun." He says with a smile. "Do you need to answer that?" He asks, looking at my phone.

"Oh, it's OK it's just Lydia, probably wondering if I asked you yet. I'll call her back in a minute." I say with a smile, putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Well I'm gonna go to my room. Later dad." I say with a little wave. He smiles and gives a little wave back.

When i get to my room I pull out my phone. One new voice mail. I listen to it. Scott needs me to call him back it's important. I dial his number. He answers on the first ring.

"Hey, Allison what are you doing?" Scott asks

"Nothing I just got home, I'm in my room. What's so important?"

"Um, well, there was a body found in the Beacon Hills Preserve, me and Stiles are on our way there to check it out, see if I recognized the scent of the werewolf that killed the person. We were just wondering if you wanted to go see if you recognized the scent too. As the person who changed you. Also we will know that scent if we meet this person in the future."

"OK I'll meet you there in ten minutes." I reply

I run back down the stairs and pop my head into my dad's study.

"I'm going out dad, I'll be back by ten o'clock." That's my curfew.

"OK, be safe." He says

"Will do dad." Oh if he only knew, I thought to myself. I jump in my car and go to meet Scott and Stiles at the entrance to the Beacon Hills Preserve.

I pull up next to Stiles jeep and get out of my car. They are already out, waiting at the front of the jeep for me.

"Let's go." I say as I walk up. They push off of the jeep and start walking.

"So the whole police force is out here right now, so we'll have to wait for them to leave before we get up close. It shouldn't be to long, from what I could tell from my dad's phone call they were already out here working on the scene before they called him." Stiles informs us.

We walk for about fifteen minutes before I could hear voices in the distance. The voices got louder the closer we got. We came up to a sort of shelf like part of the ground and just on the other side was the crime scene. We stayed there and poked our heads up to see what was going on.

The police had the whole area taped off with that yellow caution tape. There were nine officers doing various thing within the taped off area. An ambulance even managed to get back to this spot from one of the trails, and was waiting to transfer the body to the morgue. The body lay right in the middle of it all. It was a man, probably in his body was visibly mangled. He was laying on his stomach, and his arms and legs seemed to be sticking out at strange angles. I look over at Scott and Stiles and Scott reaches his hand up to point to his nose. Clearly telling me to start smelling.

I take a big whiff in through my nose and smell a lot of things right away. The first thing I notice is the smell of the trees and the dead leaves under my feet. I also smell animals. A squirrel, rabbit and I think a deer in the distance. I try to focus as I take another whiff. This time I smell the body. The mans skin, his hair, but most of all his blood. It was very overwhelming. I also smell something all it's own and the only thing I think of when I smell it is werewolf.

"All werewolves smell mostly the same, but each one also has there own scent." Scott whispers. As he says this we watch the police lift the body up into the ambulance and shut the doors.

A/N Let me know what you think. More coming soon. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I appreciate it! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

ALLISON'S POV

We watch as the body is lifted into the ambulance. It drives off and the cops start walking in the direction they left their cars. We wait a few more minutes just to make sure they're gone and it's safe to come out.

"Alright, lets get over there." I say, as I start walking. The smells get stronger the closer I get. Even though the body is gone, a lot of the scent is still left on the leaves on the ground were it was laying. I can see blood on the ground, and see where there was a struggle. The leaves are all pushed around. There is a clear break in the leaves where the body was dragged backward and dropped where it was found, with the man lying on his stomach.

"I can't tell if it was the same werewolf that changed me, I don't recognize this scent, but I don't have anything to compare it to. When I was bitten I was human. I didn't have super senses then." I say as Scott and Stiles walk up behind me.

"I was afraid of that." Stiles says.

"Yeah, but it was worth a try." I reply. I turn around so I am facing Scott and Stiles.

"What about you Scott. Do you know who this werewolf is?" I ask.

"No. I've never caught this scent before." Scott says. "So this means there's a new wolf in Beacon Hills." A chill runs through me at his words. Another werewolf in town. Why?

"Alright lets get out of here. There's nothing more to see." I say, not wanting to be here in the woods for another minute. We start our walk back to where we parked.

"Why do you think that guy was killed?" I ask after we've been walking for a few minutes.

"I mean, do you think he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time or do you think he was targeted by this werewolf?"

"I don't know." Scott replies. "He was probably targeted, since it's not the full moon yet. If it was the full moon, I would say he was in wrong place at the wrong time, but the werewolf wasn't forced to turn, he did it willingly. So I would say he wanted that man dead for some reason, and so he killed him.

"Yeah, I agree." Stiles adds "That makes the most sense to me."

"Unless it's a new werewolf and can't control itself yet. What if it lost control and ended up out here, and that guy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Stiles continues.

"Yeah, It's possible." Scott answers.

As we walk the rest of the way back to our cars, I think about the possibility of another new werewolf. Who would have made another werewolf and what would be the reason? I ask myself. I wonder if it has to be an alpha, or can any werewolf change a human? I'll have to ask Scott. I also think about the possibility of this werewolf making more new werewolves.

"Hey Scott, can any werewolf bite a human and change them or does it have to be an alpha?" I ask

"It could be anyone." He replies slowly. " It doesn't have to be an alpha." He adds.

"Maybe it is an alpha." I say "Trying to expand it's pack. Derek changed Issac and Erika and Boyd to add to his pack. Maybe he's changing more because Erika and Boyd died."

"Derek didn't do this. I know Derek's scent and he didn't do this." Scott says.

A few minutes later we walk through the break in the trees and see our cars.

"Alright guys I'll see you at school tomorrow." I say as I walk up to my car door. I turn around and Scott is right there. He reaches out for me and I melt into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me closer. When my body is pulled as close to his as possible he moves his hands around to my lower back.

"I'll see you before tomorrow." He says quietly as he reaches down to kiss the tip of my nose.

"You don't have to sit on my roof tonight Scott. I'll be fine." I say.

"I just want to make sure. So, I'll be on your roof at 10pm OK." He replies.

"OK." I say reaching up to kiss him. He pulls me even closer to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue slide across my bottom lip. I open my mouth for him and hear a low moan in the back of his throat. He pushes me back into my car and continues to kiss me, exploring my mouth with his tongue. We have to break away to catch our breath but his lips never leave my skin. He is making his way down my jaw, to my neck. It feels so good to have his lips on me.

We hear someone clear their throat. Oh shit, I completely forgot about Stiles being here.

"Scott, you better stop that. You remember before you could control it what got your heart rate up. We don't want her losing control."

"Yeah" Scott says out of breath. "Your right." He looks down at me with a smile. He backs up and opens my car door for me, giving me one more kiss.

"See ya soon." He says. Backing away with a smile.

"See ya soon." I echo as I get into my car.

A/N : Sorry it's been so long everyone, I was out of town. Let me know what you think. More coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

SCOTT'S POV

I get into the Jeep and Stiles pulls out onto the road. For the first few minutes we are both just lost in our own thoughts. Then Stiles asks,

"So what do you think man?"

"I think I need to talk to Derek." I reply, picking up my phone. I dial his number and wait for him to answer.

"Hello."

"Derek, hey, do you know what's going on around here?" I ask

"Not really, but I probably know more than you." He replies

"There was a body found in the Beacon Hills Reserve today, we went to check it out and I don't recognize the scent. There's a new wolf in town."

"Yeah I know." Derek says "It's an alpha, a female, but that's about all I know. I don't know why she's here or what she wants. I ran into her in the woods near my family's old half burnt house. Her name is Chloe, she has blonde hair and she's really young, I'd say about 17. I didn't believe her when she said she was an alpha, so she showed me her eyes. I can't imagine what she went through to become an alpha at such a young age."

"That's right on the edge of the Reserve. So it was her that killed that man in the woods."

"Probably. Look, we'll keep an eye on her and find out why she's here. She didn't seem like a threat to us. Anyway the full moon is coming up, are you ready? I heard about Allison." Derek says.

"I'll be fine. I'm worried about Allison though. How did you find out?" I ask

"Issac told me and he asked me if I knew anything about who attacked her." He replies.

"Do you know anything." I ask

"I might know something, but now is not the time to talk about it." He states dryly.

"What, what do you know?"

"Later Scott, and be careful." He says and hangs up. I look down at my phone and then over at Stiles.

"What the hell. He knows something about Allison's attack and he just says 'this isn't the time to talk about it'. What am I suposed to do with that?" I say in exasperation.

"I don't know man, but somethings not right." Stiles says. A minute later he pulls up in front of my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, bye." I say as I get out of his Jeep.

My mom's not home so I start running in the direction of Allison's house. When I get there I see that her car is already here, so I jump right up onto the roof next to her bedroom window. I sit down with my back against the house.

ALLISON'S POV

When I get home my dad is waiting at the door. This can't be good.

"What's up dad?" I ask as I walk up the front steps

"I was just waiting for you. I was watching the news and there was a body found in the Beacon Hills Reserve. Another 'animal attack'." He uses air quotes around animal attacks. Coming from a family that has hunted werewolves for hundreds of years, we know how these people were really killed.

"Oh no, that's terrible." I say trying to act like I don't already know.

"Allison, I want you to remember our deal. We aren't hunting anymore. It's a terrible thing that has happened but we are going to stay out of it this time. I don't want you out in the woods anymore. No more hunting OK."

"OK. Don't worry dad. I'm not going to hunt werewolves anymore." I reply. Oh dad if you only knew. I'm one of them now. I'm a whole different kind of hunter now. No, I don't believe that. I don't have to let the monster take over. I will control it and I won't hurt anybody.

"OK good." He says but I saw something flash in his eyes. Disbelief, suspicion, I can't tell what.

"I'm gonna go to bed dad goodnight." I reach up on my toes and kiss him on the cheek.

"Goodnight honey."

I get up to my room and grab a tank top and some sleep shorts and go into the bathroom to take a shower. When I'm finished in the shower I dry my hair and brush my teeth.

I walk over to the window and open it. I'm not surprised to see that Scott is already here. I grab the blanket at the foot of the bed and climb out the window. As I walk over to him, he lifts his arm for me to sit with him. I sit down next to him and spread the blanket over both of us and he puts his arm around me and pulls me close.

"So, Derek says that there's a new alpha in town. She's probably the one that killed that man in the Reserve today." Scott says. Allison sighs.

"Lets not talk about it anymore tonight."

"OK."

"Can we just sit here like this for a while?"

"Of course." Scott says. As we sit there I rest my head on Scott's shoulder.

I'm not sure how long we sat there for but I know I fell asleep. I wake up as Scott picks me up and carried me back into my room. He lays me on my bed and kisses me on my cheek.

"I'll be outside if you need anything." He says and then he's gone. I fall back to sleep quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

ALLISON'S POV

Tonight is the night, Tonight is the night. That's all I can think as I walk through the halls at school. It's Friday. Tonight is the full moon. I'm terrified. How am I going to make it through this. I can't turn into a werewolf tonight. What am I going to do?

I see Scott walking down the hall in my direction. The look on his face is one of concern.

"Hi." He says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Hi." I echo.

"How are you holding up?" He asks. I shrug

"Not so good." I finally answer.

"I'm kinda freaking out. I don't know what to do. I don't know how I am going to make it through this. I just... I..."

"Allison, it's going to be alright. You know I'm here for you. We're going to do this together. OK."

I can't say anything right now, so I just nod my head. It will be alright. I mean, this is Scott. I trust Scott. He won't let anything happen to me. He won't let me hurt anyone.

The bell rings, making me jump.

"I have to get to class." I say

"Yeah, me too." Scott replies. He leans down and kisses my cheek, then I start off toward my first class.

The day went by in a blur. I went through the motions but wasn't really aware of what was going on around me. All I can think is 'tonight is the night, tonight is the night.' Those four words repeating in my head all day. I sit with Scott at lunch, But don't eat anything. When the lunch bell rings I get up and start walking toward my next class. Before I leave the cafeteria Scott walks up behind me. He grabs my hand and puts something in it, then folds my fingers around it. It's a folded up piece of paper, then he walks away without saying anything.

I look down at the paper in my hand. I unfold it, and read the 4 words on paper. 'Because I love you.' Even with all the fear that I feel, I can't help but smile a little. Those 4 words get me through the rest of the school day.

I find Scott at the front doors of the school waiting for me.

"Ready?" Scott asks.

"Not really" I say "But I don't really have a choice here, do I." I give him a small smile.

"By the way, Thank you for this." I say as I pull the paper out of my pocket. He gives me an ear to ear kind of smile.

"Anytime" is all he says, reaching out for my hand. I grab his hand and squeeze it gently.

"Let's do this." I say bravely. Not feeling brave at all.

When we get to Scott's house, he has me pull my car into the garage and shuts the door, just in case anyone happens to drive by, seeing that I'm supposed to be at Lydia's house tonight. I get out of my car and walk toward Scott. He leads me into the house.

"Are you hungry?" Scott asks. I shake my head. I can't think about eating right now.

"OK lets go right down then." He says as he walks to the door to the basement. He opens the door and starts walking down. I follow behind him. The basement is what I would call half finished. It has the concrete walls with small windows and has ceramic tiles on the floor. In the corner closest to the stairs, there is a washer and dryer and a long counter for doing laundry. There is a couch and a T.V. with a DVD player and a game system in the corner across from that and the back half of the basement looks like it is used for storage.

We walk over to the couch and Scott reaches down next to it and I see a duffel bag. He unzips it and I can see the chains inside.

"I don't think we'll need these but I wanted to have them down here just in case." Scott says. I nod my head.

"OK." I say.

He grabs my hand and pulls me over to the couch. I sit down right next to him and lean into him. We don't talk for a while, but I break the silence to ask a question. I look down at our joined hands as I talk.

"Is it going to hurt?" I ask. He doesn't say anything , so I look up at him. He is looking at me with a sad expression, and nods his head ever so slightly.

"Yeah" He whispers. "Yeah, it's going to hurt Allison." I just nod my head. My heart rate starts to rise from the fear. He hears that and scoots a little closer to me on the couch, wrapping his arm around me and squeezing me tight.

"I'm OK." I say " I kinda figured it would be painful."

"It will be easier to deal with if you find an anchor. Something that you can focus on to bring you back. Something to focus on to help with the pain. To keep you from losing yourself completely." He says.

Just then Scott looks up at the ceiling of the basement to the first floor.

"Stiles is here." He says as he is listening. We look over toward the door of the basement and it opens slowly revealing Stiles on the other side.

"Hey guys, you ready for tonight. Do you have the chains. Is there anything else you might need for tonight?" Stiles asks

"Yeah I think we've got it." Scott answers.

"Cool." He says as he plops down on the couch next to Scott.

"Stiles what are you doing here?" I ask

"Just wanted to make sure you guys are gonna be alright tonight, that's all." He says "You want me to stick around."

"Do you have a death wish?" I ask sarcastically. "Do you like getting nearly attacked by new werewolves?"

"Wow, someone is grumpy, full moon getting to you." Stiles also says sarcastically, With a smile. " And the answer to your questions is, NO. I'm just a great friend. Someday you'll realize that." He gets off the couch and starts heading for the stairs. When he reaches the bottom step he turns around.

"Be careful, and call me if you need anything." With that he turns back around and leaves.

A/N: Hey guys, I was going to continue with this chapter but I wanted to give you what I had so far. Full moon coming up next. Let me know what you guys think so far, Let me know if it starts to get boring. Also any ideas or suggestions are welcome. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I sit there on the couch next to Scott as the minutes tick by. It's starting to get dark now, so I know it won't be long. I am getting more and more nervous. I can handle a little pain, right. I'm a strong person.

"Scott, you said that it would be easier if I figured out what my anchor is, and so I was wondering... what's yours?" I ask. I look up to see him looking down at our hands shyly and I hear him whisper...

"You." He lifts his head to look at me then. "Whenever I feel my heart rate rising I just think of you and I can bring it back down and keep myself together. I can control the wolf side of me when I think of you. Your heartbeat, your voice, your scent. You keep me grounded." He says with a shy smile. I smile back at him.

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah, I... don't know what I'd do without you." Scott answers. I lean over and press my lips to his. I reach my arms up to put them around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls us both down so that we are in a laying position tangled together on the couch. Things are really starting to get hot when my head starts to hurt. I pull back from our kiss and grabbed my head with both hands.

"Aaaaaa" I cry out. The pain in my head is getting stronger. I sit up and Scott follows, sitting right next to me with his body turned toward me. I lift my head and see the stream of moon light coming through the small basement window.

"Just breath Allison." I hear Scott say. I take a deep breath. Then another.

"Good, that's good Allison." He says. I continue to breath but the pain in my head is getting stronger. I also feel tingling in my fingertips. I pull my hands away from my head and examine my fingers. I watch as my fingernails start to change. There, at the ends of my fingers are a set of scary looking claws. The same ones as when I lost control and almost attacked Stiles. I look over at Scott, he is looking right back at me.

SCOTT'S POV

This is it. Allison's first transformation. I'm looking at Allison as she turns her head my way. As we make eye contact I notice that her eyes have turned yellow. Allison cries out again and grabs her jaw. I see her canines start to push through.

"It's almost over" I say, trying to give her some encouragement. Well the transformation part anyway. She will probably be in wolf form until the sun comes up. Hopefully not to crazed.

I think back to my own transformation. I had no idea what was happening to me. I guess I would have if I had listened to Stiles. Me and Allison were at that party when my head started hurting. I got in my car and left, the next thing I know I'm in my shower and I start to change. Eyes, fangs, claws, I remember the pain like it was yesterday.

I wish there was more that I could do for her. As I watch I see the final steps of the transformation. Her spine and face. I think it's time to transform myself. I need to be stronger and I won't be able to overpower her in my human body. I have very good control and it is no longer painful for me to transform. She stands up straight and looks at me. She bares her new fangs at me and growls deep in her throat. Before I know it, she launches herself at me. I brace myself, duck down as she swings at me. She blows right by, I spin around and wrap my arms around her from behind, encircling her arms as well. I hold her tight. She is thrashing around but she can't get free. I take a second to catch my breath. It will probably be a while before I can let her go. I need to calm her down.

"Allison, It's Scott, It's OK." I say slowly right next to her ear. "Everything is going to be alright."

She doesn't say anything. She is very mad and very confused. Okay I think to myself, I can do this.

"Allison, remember what I said about an anchor. You need to find something to bring you back." I say. I keep talking to her but she is still thrashing.

"Let me go." She growls through her teeth.

"I can't do that Allison. I won't let you hurt anyone and no one can see you. You have to stay here so I can keep you and everyone else safe." She continues to growl as I continue to hold her from behind. She digs her claws into my hands and swings her head back to hit me in the mouth at the same time, making me lose my grip on her, she turns and pushes on my chest and I go flying backward. I scramble to get up, she is already running up the basement stairs. I take off after her. She is about to open the front door but I tackle her. I grab her hands and twist them behind her back pushing her up the stairs. When we get to my room I shut the door. I turn her around and lower her to the floor never letting go of her hands, which I then push firmly into the floor. I straddle her to hold down the rest of her body.

"Allison, calm down and I'll let you up." I say. She doesn't say anything, just growls and thrashes.

Time continues to pass, I'm not sure how much time has passed but eventually Allison gets tired of trying to fight me and passes out. As she loses consciousness her features start to change back. She is back to her human self. I get off of her and lift her up bridal style. I carry her over to my bed and lay her down, stretching out next to her. Wow, what a night. I wasn't expecting that. I mean I knew she would be difficult but I didn't expect that. We'll have to work on that for next month. As I'm thinking this, my eyes start to get heavy. It's been a long night and I can't keep them open anymore. I close my eyes and let sleep take me.

A/N: OK, not sure about this chapter so please review. I know a lot of you had big expectations for Allison's transformation. Hope I didn't disappoint. :) Up next... The new alpha in town and the person that turned Allison revealed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

WARNING: There is sexual content in this chapter. For anyone who doesn't want to read it, just skip this chapter.

ALLISON'S POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I wake up instantly, and a little confused. It's my phone, I set the alarm yesterday so I would be gone before Scott's mom got home. What the hell happened last night, I can't remember anything. I look around and wonder how I ended up in Scott's room. He lay sleeping next to me on his bed. The first thing I notice is dried blood on his chin and hands. Oh my god. What happened? Why can't I remember. Is that his blood or does it belong to someone else?

"Scott." I say. He doesn't respond, so I start shaking him. That's when I see the blood on my wrist. I look myself over, there is also some blood drops on my shirt, above my chest.

"Scott. Wake up." I say a little louder. He starts to stir and opens one eye to peek at me.

"I'm so tired." He mumbles.

"Where did this blood come from? What happened last night?" I ask

"You don't remember?"

"No, I can't remember anything. The last thing that I remember is sitting on the couch with you in the basement." I say

"Um, well, you made it through your first transformation, and you didn't escape, so I'd say it went pretty good."

"Escape?"

"Yeah, you um... tried to get out, I had to hold you down like, all night. You did get lose once but I tackled you at the front door."

"Okay, so what about the blood? Is it yours?"

"Yes."

"Well... what happened?" I ask again.

"You headbutted me in the mouth and split my lip, and you sank your claws into the backs of my hands." He says with a shrug. "It's all healed. I just couldn't let you go, so I could wash up."

"I did that to you?" I ask, horrified.

"I'm fine. I guess I got a little blood on you too, from holding you down."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that to you." I say

"I forgive you, now lets go clean up." He says as he slides off the bed. He grabs my hand and pulls me toward the bathroom.

I follow him into the bathroom and go to the sink. I turn the water on, grab a washcloth and start to scrub off the dried blood. Scott turns on the shower. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I turn in his arms with the washcloth, to clean the blood from his chin.

"I really am sorry Scott." I say as I'm washing.

"I know." He says.

When I'm done he leans down to kiss me. I drop the cloth in the sink and put my arms around his neck, standing on tiptoes to reach his lips better.

"Take a shower with me?" He asks quietly.

"Okay." I say. He smiles.

He reaches down and grabs the hem of my shirt gently and starts to lift it. I raise my arms so he can pull it over my head. He drops my shirt on the floor and leans in to kiss my neck. He makes a trail of kisses from my collarbone to my ear. When he reaches my ear he nibbles on it a little and I let out a low moan. He releases my ear lobe and kisses down my jaw, until his mouth is once more on mine. I crush my lips to his. I open my mouth inviting him in. His tongue meets mine happily and he pulls me closer, squeezing me tight. I can feel his erection pressing into me. I grab his shirt and pull it over his head, and then reach down to unbutton his pants. They fall to the floor and he steps out of them. I am in complete control. My werewolf side is buried deep. My lips are on his again. He unbuttons my jeans and pushes them off my hips along with my panties. He then unhooks my bra and it falls to the floor. I break the kiss. I loop my thumb into the waist band of his boxers and pull down slowly revealing his erection. I smile. I grab his hand and pull him over to the shower. I step in and he follows. The hot water feels good, but not as good as his lips on me. He sucks and nibbles the skin at my neck trailing down to my collarbone. He lifts his mouth from my skin, only to take my nipple in and circle it with his tongue. He palms my other breast. It feels amazing, but I need more. My hands are in his hair. I pull him away from me.

"I want you in me." I whisper into his ear. His eyes widen and I hear his breathing hitch.

He reaches out to the cabinet next to the shower and gets a condom. I opens it and rolls it on quickly. He stands in front of me, puts his hands on my butt and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and lock my ankles behind his back. He is kissing me again, His tongue exploring my mouth, as he pushes my back up against the shower wall. I can feel him at my entrance. He breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes as he pushes into me. I lean my head back and moan. Yes, this is what I want. He starts to move and it feels so good. He sets a rhythm and is pounding into me. I moan. I feel the pleasure building and I know it won't be long.

"Scott." I moan.

"That's right." He whispers. He continues to thrust and I come loudly.A few more thrusts and he finishes, moaning my name. I lay my head on his shoulder. He lifts my backside and slides out of me, setting me back on my feet. He lifts my head and kisses me softly on the lips.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say, and he just holds me for a while.

I grab the bottle of shampoo and pour some into my hand. I reach up and start to massage Scott's head. He closes his eyes. I continue down his body with my soapy hands. Once hes all clean he rinses off.

We both hear it and look towards the door. Footsteps. Knock Knock Knock.

"Scott." It's his mom. I hold my hand over my mouth so I don't talk. Shit. I forgot all about his mom coming home from work this morning. I even set the alarm, but got a little sidetracked.

"Um... Yeah mom." He answers her.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm home."

"OK"

"I'm going to get some sleep."

"OK mom." He says. We hear her footsteps as she walks away.

"Oh my god." I whisper. He smiles.

"That was close. Good thing she didn't come home a few minutes ago or she would have heard everything." He says. I nod in agreement. I grab the soap and was my hair and clean myself quickly. When I'm done, Scott turns the water off and hands me a towel. I dry off and start dressing. I put everything but my shirt on which has blood on it.

"Scott, can I borrow a shirt."

"Yeah, of course." He says as he goes to the closet and grabs a plain black t-shirt. I put it on and put my shirt in my bag. Scott is already dressed and walks me to the door. We listen closely to his mothers deep breathing as we tiptoe along the hallway and down the stairs.

"Bye." I whisper at the door.

"Bye." He whispers back. I smile at him and lean in to kiss him goodbye.

A/N: As always, let me know what you guys think. I would love to read your reviews. Also I want to see who can guess who turned Allison. If you guess right I'll give you a shout out in the chapter that reveals who it was.


End file.
